1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to racks for all-terrain vehicles (ATV) and more specifically it relates to a canoe carrier system for allowing an individual to easily transport a canoe, kayak or other structure to a remote location with an ATV.
Individuals who utilize canoes or kayaks often times have to physically transport the water craft over significant distances and uneven terrain in remote areas. This is extremely tiring and for some individuals physically impossible. Hence, there is a need for a canoe carrier system that allows an individual to utilize a conventional ATV to transport a canoe or kayak.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Racks for all-terrain vehicles have been in use for years. Typically, an ATV includes a front rack above the front tires and a rear rack above the rear tires. These racks are suitable for transporting shorter objects, however they are not as suitable for transporting an elongated object such as a canoe or kayak.
Examples of racks for vehicles include U.S. Pat. No. Des. 292,504 to Racicot; U.S. Pat. No. 3,329,323 to Tanaka; U.S. Pat. No. 3,338,484 to Hall; U.S. Pat. No. 3,547,325 to Hill; U.S. Pat. No. 4,405,170 to Raya; U.S. Pat. No. 4,603,798 to Griswold; U.S. Pat. No. 4,630,990 to Whiting; U.S. Pat. No. 5,439,152 to Campbell; U.S. Pat. No. 5,662,254 to Lemajeur et al; U.S. Pat. No. 5,743,702 to Gunderson which are all illustrative of such prior art.
Racicot (U.S. Pat. No. Design 292,504) discloses a canoe carrier for all-terrain vehicles. Racicot teaches a frame having a rear portion, a front portion and an upper portion.
Tanaka (U.S. Pat. No. 3,329,323) discloses an overhead carrier for use with two-wheeled vehicles. Tanaka teaches a front support structure mountable to the handle bars of a motorcycle and a rear support structure mountable to the frame of the motorcycle.
Hill (U.S. Pat. No. 3,547,325) discloses a bicycle surfboard rack. Hill teaches a front frame, a rear frame and an upper frame that are attachable to the bicycle for supporting a surfboard.
While these devices may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they are not as suitable for allowing an individual to easily transport a canoe, kayak or other structure to a remote location with an ATV. Conventional structures and devices are not as suitable for easy attachment to an ATV and for transporting a canoe or kayak structure.
In these respects, the canoe carrier system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of allowing an individual to easily transport a canoe, kayak or other structure to a remote location with an ATV.